Eventide
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: (An alternate version of the twilight series) When Bella Swan moves to the town of Forks, she doesn't expect much excitement. She certainly doesn't expect a family of perfect, golden-eyed immortals and two siblings fighting over two versions of her future.
1. Prologue: Vision

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series; I do not. I only came up with the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

**Prologue: Vision**

The world was quiet outside the window, where the trees threw dark shadows against the night. I relaxed on the white sofa in my midnight blue room while waiting for the sunrise and another day as high school junior. I breathed in and out and thought about the surrounding forest, the deer I had fed on earlier. Guiltily, I thought about how she died to feed the aching thirst in my throat.

**Chatter filled the cafeteria at Forks High School. Flashes of brown hair framing pale skin. Soft, chocolate brown eyes. A blue van. Ice. A hand denting blue metal. A field. A ball game. Thunder. "They're here." Fear. Heat. Mirrors. Terror. Pain. Blood. "Bella!"**

I sat bolt upright and, after a few ragged, unnecessary breaths, whispered, "Bella?"


	2. A Fateful Almost Meeting

**Chapter One: A Fateful Almost Meeting**

I caught sight of an extremely pale brunette in the school parking lot on an early March morning and felt my gut sink into the ground. _This is not good. If she falls for Edward, we're doomed, I think. At least that's what I got from the vision. Extreme pain as if everyone were being killed._ I shuddered, remembering the terror and pain that this one human could cause. _And will cause, if I don't stop her._ I watched her start to walk towards the building. Eric stopped her. I could easily hear their conversation.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" he asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

She didn't respond right away and looked slightly confused when she did, as if she assumed that he actually hadn't meant all those things, "Uh, I'm kinda more the…suffer in silence type."

"Oh, good headline for the future," he grinned. "I'm on the newspaper, and you're news, baby; front page."

"What," her eyes grew wide as she stammered, "N-no, I'm no-not. I, uh, please-"

"Chillax," he soothed and held up his hands. "No feature."

"Thanks," she sighed, relieved as they entered the school.

Hearing soft steps behind me, I threw up mental steel and granite walls in my mind.

"Alice," Edward sighed as he drew level with me and frowned, "you've been doing that for the last few days. When are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing, Ed," I answered and glanced at him as we made our own way inside. "I just like my privacy is all." He continued to frown, and I added, "After all, you don't really want to see my thoughts of Jasper and tonight, do you?"

If he was human, Edward's face would have been bright red. Since he wasn't, he just looked abashed and glanced down at the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I grinned and said, "It's alright, brother. See you at lunch." _Well, hopefully not. I'll have to think of something._

I sat planning all through my morning classes. _A fake vision of a threat? Maybe, but that'd be too hard to explain later. Maybe Emmett setting up a prank? Edward doesn't see him until lunch anyway. I could probably get to him before he sees Em. That'd work._

When the bell rang, I raced at human speed to catch Edward in the hall outside his class. He raised an eyebrow when I came to stop by him.

"Edward," I said low, so that only we could hear. "I don't know what it is exactly, but Emmet's planning something with your piano. He's gone home already. You might be able to catch him if you skip the rest of the day."

I projected a fuzzy image of a hulking shadow by the piano, and his eyes widened as he mentally thanked me before dashing off at human speed. Listening, I soon heard the hard thumps of his feet when he was out of human sight and began running at vampire speed.

_It's for the best_, I chastised myself when guilt welled up as I headed for the cafeteria. _He can't get near her or vice versa. Our family would be in too much danger. It might have been the Volturi that came after us in that vision._

"Alice?" Jasper asked when I joined him, Rosalie, and Emmett by the cafeteria. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," I quickly replied and smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged as Emmett joked, "Anyway, shall we go and _not _eat?"

"Why on earth not?" I laughed and accepted Jasper's arm as walked passed the windows to the outside door and entered.

I mostly ignored the whispers of the humans to the new girl.

"The little dark haired girl, that's Alice; she's _really_ weird." _Oh, how little they know. I'm far more than just __**really**__ weird._ "And she's with Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain." I squeezed Jazz's arm in comfort. _Another blow to his confidence in how far he's come. _I internally sighed. _Sometimes, I wish we actually were still mates or at least still thought we were._

When we were seated at our usual table minus Edward, I relaxed and tried to enjoy the people watching until I glanced across the room and met the gaze of a pale brunette. Despite trying to break away, I remained glued to those chocolate brown eyes. _How? How can one simple human render me, an impossibly strong immortal, helpless with one look? How can I not even fight it when I know what she can do to my family? _She blushed and glanced back around her own table.

"Alice? Alice," Jasper gently poked my side, and I snapped my eyes back to him, "there something you wanna tell me? Your emotions are haywire. They keep changing too fast for me to get handle on them."

"Just a little…unfocused at the moment," I offered and glanced back at the girl, who was again staring our way.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked and looked at him again.

"That girl over there, staring at us. Her curiosity is overwhelming. There's also attraction…but I don't know if that's the vampire pheromones or not. I also can't tell if it's directed at one of us or all of us, but there's something…off. I think we should be on the lookout."

"Spidey-senses tingling," I giggled as he nodded. "I feel the same."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈[Bella]≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Who are they?" I asked and nodded towards the four people walking in. _And who's she? And why is she so interesting?_

"The Cullens," Angela answered in admiration. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago. They tend to keep to themselves."

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together, like _together _together," Jessica jumped in. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together; it's weird," Jess said, "Okay, the little dark-haired girl, that's Alice. She's _really_ weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain." _Oh._ I deflated at that for some reason.

"Wait, where's Edward? I saw him in class earlier," Angela said.

"Who's Edward?" I asked and turned back around blushing when Alice caught me staring.

"He's the other Cullen. He's gorgeous, but apparently, no one here is good enough for him," supplied Jessica dismally as if she'd been turned down once or twice. "They all ditch every so often…no one ever says anything though."

I glanced back over at them before turning back around. _There's something odd about her, but in an interesting, good way._

"So, Bella, have a boyfriend back in Arizona?" Jess asked happier than before as if gossip was the source of all her joy.

"I, er ,no," I stammered.

"Well, the boys here seem to be flocking to you."

"Yeah, it's weird," I mumbled.

"Seems you've got the attention of the Cullens as well," Angela grinned and looked over at where they were sitting.

I looked over to find the blond girl, Rosalie, staring at me with icicles, unlike the big guy, Emmett, who was grinning with laughter in his eyes. Jasper was staring at me as if trying to burn through to my soul with his gaze alone, but Alice…Alice's gaze seemed both interested and confused. I tried to smile, but it probably resembled a grimace more, particularly since Emmett's grin widened. I spun back around as my cheeks flushed.


	3. Explanation

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

Slowly, I gathered my stuff as everyone else rushed from the room. _Which Cullen is it?_ I glanced at the seat next to me as I stood up. _I hope it isn't Jasper. It's like he was trying to set me on fire at lunch, and I haven't said a word to him! Wait, does it have something to do with Alice? Didn't Jessica say they were together? _Troubled, I headed for the door as a bronze-haired young man entered. I nearly stopped and gaped. _He looks like some Greek god stepped out the ancient myths!_

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said, "so nice for you to drop by _after_ class. Care to explain your absence?" _Edward? This is the last Cullen? Why do they all have golden eyes?_

I gulped and made my way past a fan. I heard him quietly hiss behind me, and I glanced back to find black eyes boring into my own. I gasped.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked, concerned after realizing that he had hissed, and Edward grimaced before turning back.

I started leaving again and caught his response as I entered the rapidly emptying hall.

"Stomach…problem," he choked out. "Felt better and left the nurse, but it's apparently still here."

I headed down the now deserted hall before hearing the rest of their conversation. _A stomach ache? Stomachs don't turn a person's eyes black! Wait, that happened as I passed the fan._ I paused and looked around, making sure I was alone, before sniffing under my arms. _Nothing but deodorant. Then, what? Are all the Cullens just plain weird?_

≈≈≈≈[Alice]≈≈≈≈

I stood by Rosalie's red BMW as students half-rushed into the parking lot, and we waited for Edward, who had come back from the house. _Faster than I expected and hoped._ _He'll want answers, and I __**so**__ am not relishing giving him my explanations._ I glanced around and still didn't spot him. _Why, oh, why did he have to go to biology?! Class was over! All that pain, all that terror. It's probably going to come true now!_ I worried the inside of my cheek.

As I ground my teeth and leaned against the rear door, a delicious scent assaulted my nose, and I looked to find the girl from earlier leaving the main building. My eyes followed each fluttering chestnut strand as the wind gently ruffled her hair and blew another tidal wave of her scent over me. _Like pine and apples in the fall, but something's not right._ I frowned. _Why doesn't her blood tempt me? Why isn't my throat bursting into an inferno? Why is there only a dull ache in its place still?_

Confused, I thought back over my vision and the events in the cafeteria. _Why didn't you tell me?!_ Edward howled into my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts to find him, dark-eyed and furious, coming down the stairs as Bella drove away in a rusted, red truck.

_It was for protection,_ I thought back and winced at his immediate response. _Alice!_ he mentally roared and stalked over. _Edward, I was only trying to help._

He came to a stop in front of me, and Jasper pressed closer to my side as Edward hissed, "Alice, do you have any idea what it is like? Living for decades alone in a house full of mated pairs?" I shook my head, despite not actually having a mate myself, and he continued, "And now, _you_ try to steal my happiness before it's even allowed to blossom!"

"Edward," Jasper lowered his voice, and a wave of calm rushed through me like the gentle waves of the ocean shore. "We can deal with it when we get home. People are starting to stare."

His eyes remained black and boring into mine, but he nodded and got into his Volvo. He left as Jasper helped me into the back of Rosalie's BMW.

"Just relax," he whispered as he slid in beside me.

The ride was silent as I agonized over the conversation we would have. _Why can't he understand? He saw the vision! She can't even be his mate! Not with all the destruction and pain she's bound to cause if the future is allowed to proceed as I saw it!_

I snapped out of my thoughts as the garage opened, and Rosalie slid the car in between Emmett's Jeep and the Volvo. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I got out and headed inside to the living room. As I entered, I surprisingly found Esme and Carlisle already waiting for us, and I briefly raised an eyebrow.

"Edward called us," Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

I nodded and sat down on the couch opposite from Edward, who glowered and paced.

"You had no right, Alice," he hissed as the others took theirs seats. "No right!"

"Edward-" I started.

"No damn right!" he roared and fisted his hands. I flinched again at the volume.

"Edward," Carlisle soothed, "Alice only meant to protect us. She wouldn't keep this from you otherwise."

He looked to me, and I nodded before gazing down at my hands folded in my lap. As he continued to calm Edward with Esme's help, I remained silent. _Best not to antagonize him further._

"I'm going for a walk," Edward announced suddenly and walked out of the front door.

"I'll go with him," Jasper said quietly before getting and following with a backward glance at me and a sad smile. _What was that? Jazz, what are you up to?_

Shaking my head, I stood as well and headed up the stairs. Once I was in my room and had shut the door, I let my thoughts drift back to the afternoon in the cafeteria again and lay down on my couch with arms crossed under my head. _Why didn't her scent tempt me then? Why was I so intent on her, yet I completely ignored her blood?_ I frowned and stared up at the ceiling. _Why is everything suddenly off?_


	4. Oh, God!

**Chapter Three: Oh, God!**

"Hello, Bella," the dark haired pixie greeted me, almost purring, and smiled. "I've been waiting for you," she continued, purring, and held out a hand.

Gingerly, I placed mine in hers and shivered in delight at the coolness of her palm before looking back into her dark gold eyes. She smiled, and small fangs peeked out to nearly prick her lower lip.

My eyes flew open, and I blurrily glanced around at my room as pale, weak light slipped in through the blinds. _A dream. Just a dream…but a weird one…without zombies this time._ Rubbing at my eyes, I stumbled out of bed and hastily got dressed. As I stepped into the hall, warm air drenched me, and I hurried to the bathroom with a brief smile. _When will Charlie realize that I'm used to a colder house? Though I do appreciate a warm hall…it's just weird since I'm not used to it._

≈≈≈≈[Alice]≈≈≈≈

I nervously twisted my fingers around each other as we waited for a while in the parking lot before the start of school as a rusty, red truck pulled into view. _It's okay, Alice. It's okay. Just because her blood doesn't tempt you doesn't mean something has gone seriously wrong with the future._ She glanced our way as she exited her truck and slung her backpack over one shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett started heading up the stairs, and I followed, feeling her eyes on my back. _At least Edward won't be around her today._

As we each split off for our respective classes, I anxiously glanced at my phone. _Still nothing. Jazz, why won't you call and tell me how he's acting? Or even where you are? We may not actually be mates, but I still care about what happens to you._ I sighed and slid the phone back into my pocket as I took my usual seat at the back of the class. _Well, I haven't had a vision yet, so I guess that's good news._

The lessons flew by as I contemplated what my actions of the previous day meant for my family's future. _It'll be hard for him to get close to her now, but he might be able to do it. If he does, will the vision still happen? Will it happen regardless of my own actions?_ I nervously tapped my fingers against the desk as the teacher droned on about the history of the U.S. as the clock ticked down to lunch. My pace slowed as the seconds narrowed.

The bell rang, and I all but bolted from the room to the doors of the cafeteria. Still anxious, I resisted the urge to pace and instead tapped my foot against the gray pavement.

"Someone's off kilter," Emmett commented as he walked over with an arm wrapped around Rose.

I felt a growl rumble in my chest.

"Hey," he said and raised his hands in mock defeat, "I didn't mean anything by it, short stuff."

I snorted and walked into the cafeteria. I didn't glance back, but I felt them following and someone staring at me again. After grabbing some food, I plopped down in my usual seat, and the others joined me with Emmett on my left and Rose sitting next to him.

"There something bugging you?" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence. "You're wound tight, Alice. Was it a vision?"

I huffed, "No…just….I don't want to talk about it." _I wish Jasper were here._

He shrugged and patted my shoulder, "Alright, talk when you want to."

I nodded. _Thanks, Em. _The eyes were searing into my back again, and I glanced behind me to meet brown doe eyes, which quickly hid behind a curtain of chestnut. I frowned. _Why is she looking at me again?_ I shrugged it off and started pushing food around my plate for something to do as the couple went over their plans for tonight, which I ignored. _God, I wish you were here, Jazz. You could help explain all of this._

"Hey, wait!" a boy behind me yelled and ran by from outside as a snowball hit the back of his head and splattered flecks of melting cold into my hair.

I hunched down slightly. _Right, it started snowing during second period._ I heard a soft, muffled giggle behind me and glanced back to find that girl looking at me again with her hand covering her mouth as her shoulders gently shook. I tilted my head slightly and frowned. _I don't get it. I really don't. Shouldn't she be doing this if it was Edward instead of me?_ I gulped as panic shot up in my chest, and I turned back around. _Can't be. Can't have caused that. I couldn't have changed it that much!_

"I think I'm going to go home early," I whispered and stood.

They looked at me concerned, and Emmett asked, "You alright? Want us to come with?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I'll be fine. I just need some time to think…about all of this." I waved my hand vaguely, and he nodded. "I think I'll run home…help clear my head," I added in a mutter before turning away.

I headed for the door at a human pace and continued it until I reached the edge of the forest at the parking lot. There, I broke into a vampiric run and soon found myself up in the mountains above the cloud line. I stopped and breathed in deeply. A small ache sounded in my chest as I smelled the fresh air, and I grimaced. _NO! No, no, no, no! One small decision cannot change something as large as this! _I growled and slammed my fist into a nearby tree. It shattered before collapsing, and splinters sprinkled the air around me. With a loud creak, it ripped free of the ground and tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"You possibly find your mate, and this how you react?" a voice whispered from behind me. "Most vampires would have been overjoyed, not distraught by such a pleasant surprise."

"Jazz?" I whispered and turned around. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"Oh, Jazz!" I cried and threw my arms around him as I dry sobbed into his neck, and his arms tightened around me.

"Shh," he soothed and sent a small wave of warmth and calm over me as he patted my hair and back, "It'll be alright, Alice. I'm sure it will be."

I sniffled as the sobs subsided and whispered, "But I haven't even _seen_ anything yet."

He chuckled softly and released me as I calmed back down, "I doubt you could have changed her future with just one simple act meant to protect us."

"But the vision," I protested and felt guilty for what I had done to her, even though I didn't mean to.

"Hush, Alice," he soothed. "This couldn't have happened if there already wasn't a chance of it happening. Part of her would easily have liked you naturally anyway, otherwise your action wouldn't have triggered a slight shift towards that version of the future."

I nodded sadly in agreement but still felt guilty for doing that to her, for what I felt to be a taking away of her ability to choose.

"Besides," he continued and cupped my chin so I was looking him in the eye, "what you saw if she loves Edward, may well have been a warning to get you to act. Have you had a different version of the end yet?"

I shook my head, and he said, "Then stop thinking that you've changed her future with just one act. If you had, then you would have had a vision already. If she ends up with you instead of Edward, then it will be by her own decisions no matter what you did."

I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Come on," he said and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go home. Edward's back too and determined to go to school tomorrow."

~~~~[Bella]~~~~

_Why did I do that?_ I thought as I turned back around after she had left with flecks of melting snow still in her hair. _Why the hell did I giggle?! Okay, yeah, she looked so cute with the snow in her hair, but did I really have to go and giggle?!_

I fought the urge to bury my head in my hands and went through the rest of the day. I felt my heart well up in hope as I walked into the parking lot after school, but it instantly deflated when I saw only the blonde girl and the big guy getting into their Jeep. _She didn't come back for me. What?!_ I felt like slapping myself as I walked to my truck. _Why the hell would she come back to school for you, you idiot?! You haven't even waved at her, let alone exchanged a word or had a conversation! She doesn't even know your name! Okay, maybe she does cause everyone here did yesterday._ I shook my head and climbed into the driver's seat. _But maybe we can rectify that situation tomorrow?_ I thought, feeling suddenly hopeful and ignoring the nagging thought of why I even cared what she did and did not do.


	5. Let the Competition Begin

Author's_ Note: _Unfortunately, life decided to throw tons of stuff at me in order to keep me busy, so I was unable to update until now. I'll try to update more often now, but as I told my readers of _Blue Moon_, don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for like another month. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Let the Competition Begin**

"How is she?" Edward asked as soon as Jazz and I entered the living room.

"Fine, Edward," I answered before heading upstairs to my room.

Once locked behind my bedroom door, I plopped dazed onto the white sofa and gazed out the window that covered the wall opposite the door. _My mate? How can she possibly be my mate? I don't feel anything like a mating pull. Well, okay, Jazz's explanation makes sense, but still. I feel like…like this isn't how it's supposed to be. If I interfere, my family will be safe…or at least safer, but then, she'll be mine instead of Edward's, and he'll sulk and rage that it's all my fault…and in a way it would be._

**An onion encased in marble hands. "Hey." "Hey," she said hesitantly. An apple. His voice. Her standing by him.**

I groaned. _I'm doomed._

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~

_Today is just not going well,_ I internally groaned as I entered class after lunch. _The Cullens all keep glancing at me again at lunch, except for her. Though Edward is hot, but I…I think I miss….Don't think about it Swan. You were probably just the new girl to her, and now that it's been a few days, she's lost interest in you. It's normal….and you're not gay. Besides, Edward was really sweet when he did that trick with the apple, and it ended up framed between his palms like a heart encased in marble. Utterly beautiful._

Class was mostly uneventful except for Edward and I winning an onion at the end.

"You can have it," he said as he left rather abruptly.

_Weird. _I thought as I headed for my locker. _He was fine earlier today. Maybe he just has something to do right after school and doesn't want to miss it?_ Shrugging, I made to open my locker and dropped the onion by accident.

It bounced off a the tip of an expensive, blue, low heeled shoe and flew up into two very pale palms.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said brightly as she held the onion encased in her marble hands.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

Silence engulfed us in the practically empty hall as she stared at the onion in my hands. Nervous, I resisted the urge to shuffle my feet. If I was human, I'd swear my face would have been fire engine red by the time she looked up at me.

"Hey," she said hesitantly, and the hint of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Here's your onion," I answered brightly and handed the vegetable back to her after she gathered her things for the night. "Can I ask why you have it?"

"Uh… Mr. Banner's idea of a prize," she mumbled as she accepted it back and blushed slightly.

"Ah." I nodded in understanding and fell into step beside her as we exited the school.

"You're Edward's sister, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Is he... always…"

"Running away from people?" I suggested as paused by her truck and felt the eyes of my family boring into my back.

She nodded. "Something like that."

I chuckled. "My family is not very… sociable, Bella, particularly Edward."

"I've noticed," she muttered.

Slightly worried now, I asked, "Do you like him?"

She looked up startled and nearly dropped her keys.

"I won't tell him, Bella. I won't tell anyone," I said gently, and she nodded.

"Yes," she breathed so low that a human would have had trouble hearing it.

I nodded and wished her a good afternoon before heading Emmett's Jeep. I blocked Edward from my mind and didn't let my shoulders droop until we neared our house.

"It'll be alright, Alice," Jasper whispered and put an arm around my shoulders before giving me a gentle squeeze.

I nodded dejectedly and silently sequestered myself in my room when we arrived. I had been spending much of time there alone.

Again, I found myself lying on my couch and gazing out the window after finishing my homework and hunting a deer.

_What to do. She seems to like Edward more. She'd make him happy, but…_I gulped. _I find my mate or one who can possibly be my mate in my grasp almost. No matter how I deny or feel guilty. I want __**her**__. I want the meaning of my existence by my side for eternity and not as my brother's wife!_

**Screeching. Ice. Cold. Gasps. Screams. The crunch of metal. A handprint. Terrified and relieved doe eyes. Edward's frame appearing from between two cars.**

"Bella," I breathed. _Does this girl invite danger right through her front door?!_

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

The day had been normal, and without talking to any of the Cullens, I found myself at the end alone by my truck when screeching erupted from behind me. I whipped around to find Tyler's van bearing down on me as it skidded across the ice. Despite my brain screaming at me, I froze unable to will my muscles to move and only able to gasp as the heavy metal barreled towards me.

_This is it. This is the end… and I'll never get-_

My head banged against my truck as something cold wrapped itself around me. I found myself staring at a pale hand ringed by the crunched up blue metal of Tyler's van, now only a little over a foot away from me. Glancing up, I caught a momentary glimpse of golden eyes below spiky dark hair, and then, I was alone as people swarmed over the two vehicles. They bombarded me with questions as the medics arrived, but before I'm ushered into the ambulance with Tyler, I looked over at the Cullens. Alice was nowhere to be found, but Edward appeared frozen on the school steps as he stared after me.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

"Stupid, stupid," I hissed in the deserted hospital hallway. _Brilliant, brilliant,_ my brain chorused back. _Every girl loves a hero._ I hissed at the thought. _I may want her, but Edward was supposed to save her._ I groaned. _Edward. Just what I need, another conversation I'll never be able to look forward to._

"Alice," Carlisle began as he rounded the corner, and I looked up with worry apparently showing in my eyes. "She's fine," he briefly soothed as he stopped beside me, "however, I would like to know what is going on between you two and Edward." _Ah, fate must love me today. I'm receiving difficult conversations left and right._

"It's… the future, Carlisle," I explain. "I… had a vision, a horrible one, and set out to change it, which was apparently what I was supposed to do, but things have… become more complicated." Nervous, I paused, but he remained silently respectful. "I… I kinda made the future more of her… choice."

"Her choice?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I… made it a choice between the future I saw if she ends up with Edward… and one where she doesn't," I said simply.

"Alice," he verbally poked me to continue.

"Well, I… from what Jazz and I have figured out, she chooses between Edward and… me." I waited in silent fear of what Carlisle would decide.

He looked over my head in silent thought for a few moments before gazing back at me. "There's more to it, isn't there."

"Yes," I answered and told him of the vision that I had before Bella's arrival.

Edward arrived fuming as I finished my tale, and before leaving us alone, Carlisle simply said, "Family meeting back home after you two have talked."

"Alice," my brother fumed.

"You weren't anywhere near her, Edward. Would you rather she be dead?" I retorted before he could begin his rant and crossed my arms.

He deflated at that and whispered, "No. Never that."

"Good." I nodded and let my arms relax back to my sides as I glimpsed Bella peeking around the corner of the hall.

"Alice?" she questioned shyly.

"Go on ahead, Edward. I'll meet you back home," I said to him as she came nearer.

He opened his mouth, but below human hearing, I growled, "Now."

He quickly shut his lips and stalked away. _Clearly, this isn't over yet_, I internally sighed, but I smiled at Bella when she stopped in front of me.

It fled my lips as she demanded, "How did you do it?" _Crap. She had to be more observant than the rest of humanity._

"Did what, Bella?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well what!" she huffed.

"Ah, the van," I said. "Listen, Bella, I don't know what you saw but-"

"I saw _you_, saving _me_," she insisted.

"Bella," I said and briefly pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. _She's not ready for this, not yet._ "You've hit your head, alright? I was across the parking lot from _you_. I'm only human, not some super hero, okay?" _Only partly a lie since I'm neither._

Without waiting for her reply, I turned and left the hospital. Once in the trees ringing the lot outside, I burst into a run, trying to leave her far behind before she could corner me with more questions. I sighed as I thought ahead to what lay at home. _Oh, what fun and thrills I shall have this eve._


	6. Confusion, Hints, and Dreams

Responses to reviews:

(guest) wolf eyes: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I myself never could see the triangle between Bella, Jake, and Edward. Jake always seemed more like a brother or best friend to me.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confusion, Hints, and Dreams**

Entering the living room, I found the rest of my family already waiting, and a fuming Edward glared my way.

"Alice," Carlisle greeted me with a nod and gestured for me to sit on the couch opposite the one that my pouting brother was perched upon. "Now," he began after I was seated, "Edward, Alice would you please explain what happened today?"

"I had a vision… of Edward saving her from the van like I did, but when it was about to happen, Edward wasn't where he was in my vision," I explained. "He was too far away to reach her in time… so I saved her instead. Someone had to. The blood alone would have caused a disaster with how tempting it is for all of you." _Sorry, Jazz_, I mentally apologized as I caught the brief look of guilt on his face. Edward snorted.

"You still keep interfering," he whined.

"Edward," Carlisle chided him. "We haven't heard the full story yet. Alice, would you like to continue or would you prefer that I relate what you told me earlier?"

"The first option," I answered. Edward sat up at that thought and stared at me. _You'll see_, I thought at him.

"Very well." He nodded. "Edward, you must remember that what your sister is about to explain was not planned. In fact, she only recently figured this out with Jasper's help." My brother raised an eyebrow at that and stared hard at me.

I kept my head up and explained, "You know I had a vision of the future of Bella before she got here. My actions to try and prevent the events that I witnessed were apparently supposed to happen because… she's supposed to have a choice between two similar but very different futures."

"So, she doesn't have anything to do with us?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "No. She will be a vampire no matter what, and one of us will change her. I can't see the ending of the first vision in the future anymore… so she doesn't die."

"And the choice?" Edward asked harshly.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "She chooses between me and you."

"What?!" he roared and shot to his feet.

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle admonished him. "It's not your sister's fault."

"She's _mine_," he hissed with pitch black eyes.

"Edward," Esme chided him. "It's Bella choice. You can't take that from her, and she's not a possession."

Sulking, he sunk back down and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at me.

"Alice," Carlisle prompted me to continue.

"Well…" I hesitated before plunging in. "The future appears better when she picks me than when she chooses Edward." Said vampire hissed at that with darkening eyes.

"I'm going hunting," he announced and sped off before anyone could tell him otherwise.

"I'll go with," Emmitt quickly elected and ran off after him, causing the coming vision to stop. _Well, at least he won't do anything stupid now._

The family parted ways for different rooms after that, and I was able to breathe easier for the rest of the night when Edward returned to merely stomp to his room and slam the door shut.

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

_Why would she deny it? I mean, yeah it's odd, but still, I saw her! And what's with Edward?_ Shaking my head, I snuggled into the sheets of my bed for the night.

Darkness enclosed me. Peering ahead, I could just make out a faint white glow. I ran towards it. As I got closer, I realized it was Edward, but he didn't look back at me. I called out, but he walked away. I tried again, and he continued to ignore. As I sprinted after him, his form changed until it was Alice before me instead of him. Stunned, I slowed and watched as the retreating figure flickered between the two of them as if the darkness was unsure which Cullen should be here with me.

As the light faded and the darkness closed in, I gasped and opened my eyes to daylight streaming in through curtains.

Rubbing my forehead, I slowly sat up and leaned back against the headboard. _What was that about?_

Confused, I got dressed and met Angela and Mike by the Newtons' store for our trip to La Push. The dream had faded to murky images and a lingering spike of terror by the time we had arrived, and the boys all geared up for surfing.

"So, I heard you've been spending time with the Cullens," Jessica said offhandedly.

"I wouldn't call it spending time." I snorted.

"Well, you're the first person any of them have paid any real attention too," Jessica continued and peered at me. "I'm surprised you didn't invite them here."

"Why would I invite the Cullens?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here," a deep voice broke in, and we looked up to see some of the native guys with Jacob among them by us.

Confused, I shook it off and fell to talking with Jake as we meandered down the sand away from the others.

"What did he mean when he said the Cullens don't come here?" I asked after a while.

"Just some old legend," he answered and shrugged.

"A legend? About the Cullens? They just moved here," I said.

"Or just moved back," he replied.

"Tell me," I insisted, remembering the blurry dream.

"It's some silly story, Bella."

"Jake," I whined.

"Okay, okay," he gave up. "According to legend, my great-grandfather made a treaty with the cold ones to keep them off of our land because they are the natural enemies of the wolf shifters." I raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "So, this pack was different. They didn't hunt like the rest of their kind – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. They claimed that they didn't hunt humans but animals instead, so my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they honored the treaty, we wouldn't reveal their existence to the pale faces."

"And the Cullens fit into this how?" I asked.

"They're supposed to be descendants of this tribe or pack that my great-grandfather mentioned," he answered.

"So, what? You're a shape-shifter," I joked.

"Only in the legends, Bella," he laughed.

We joked the rest of the time until the sun set, and I headed home.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

I paced in my room and growled softly again as I tried in vain to search ahead in Bella's future for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. _Damn those shifters. I suppose I should thank Edward when he comes back for standing by the border in case anything goes wrong._

Huffing, I dropped onto my sofa and tried not to think of La Push Beach.

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

Cold washed over my arm where a hard, white hand gripped my forearm. Looking up, I found Edward gazing down on me.

"Bella?" he questioned, but I didn't remember what he was asking about. I don't even remember if he had actually asked me anything.

"Bella," Alice whispered in my right ear, and turning, I found her on the other side of me.

She smiled sadly and held out her hand, which caused Edward to tighten his grip, making me uncomfortable.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella," she repeated as both of them began to disappear into darkness.

I woke to weak light and again felt confused. _Why do I keep dreaming about them? And why both of them at once? Does it have anything to do with how they've been arguing with each other?_

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and got ready to go to Seattle with Jessica and Angela as nagging thoughts of cold ones and Cullens lingered in the back of my mind. I gave in after breakfast and sighing, plopped down in front of my beat up, old computer to research cold one legends.

By the time my friends arrived to take me out to the city, I had found the address of a small bookstore by the docks in Seattle that sold a book on Quileute legends. The ride there was filled with gossip and chatter about school. I managed to go off to that store an hour after we arrived. Jessica and Angela remained behind in a dress shop, and I promised to meet them at La Bella Italia later.

It took me three tries to find the store even with the address written down, but I got there and found the book. By the time I left, it was dark. I hurried down the sidewalk, my shoulders rising at the sounds of stumbling, drunken men following behind. I cut down a side street, hoping to lose them, but I faced a dead end.

Spinning around, my heart hammered against my ribs at the view of five men blocking the entrance. _This is it. I'm going to die… or worse._ Tears pricked at my eyes, and I desperately looked around for some kind of weapon but found none.

Just as the men staggered to within a few feet of me slurring phrases that I wanted to wipe from my mind. Headlights beamed down the alley, and a roar followed. A shiny Volvo surged into the small space, causing the men to leap against the brick walls on either side.

Stunned, I stood there gaping as Edward got out and glared at the drunks as he ushered me into the car. When one flinched as we went by, Edward punched him, sending the guy slamming against the wall. Once we were both in, he shoved the car into reverse and gunned the engine. Within one blink, we were flying down the open city streets.

I glanced at the clock on the dash, and it read six thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried. I was supposed to meet them," I murmured, and surprisingly he heard me.

Soon, we were parked in front of La Bella Italia. He held the door for me and helped me out of the car. When we ran into Jess and Ang, he came up with some excuse as my thoughts were occupied by the cold of his hand against my arm. I could feel it even through my cotton sleeve.

As I was about to say that I'd head back with them, Edward insisted on feeding me dinner and promised to get me back to Charlie safe and sound. He ushered me inside over my protests, and I found myself sitting in an out of the way booth with him and a plate of mushroom ravioli.

He frowned at me as I ate, and I absentmindedly commented, "You're usually in a better mood when your eyes are so light."

"What?" He appeared startled, and I nodded.

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black – I expect it then," I explained.

His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you in the car if you answer some questions."

He stared at me, searching my face for several moments, before sighing. "Fine. Ask away."

"How did you know where I was? Were you following me?"

"Not exactly," he answered and fidgeted slightly as I waited for more. "I… I can read minds."

"What?!" I gaped.

"That guy over there," he whispered as he leaned in closer and discreetly pointed at a fat man by the counter. "He's thinking about his cat. The man flirting with the waitress, sex. Her, sex."

"And me?" I whispered back as he leaned back.

"I can't read you," he said simply.

"Why not?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I just can't."

I finished as he explained more about his ability and the predicament that went along with it. He insisted on paying, and we headed back outside to his car.

When we were in and speeding towards Forks, he glanced over at me and said simply, "Your turn."

I sighed. "All right. I was… with Jacob at La Push yesterday. I ran into him there, and… he told me some legends about his tribes. He… he mentioned your family in one."

"And?" Edward asked quietly.

"Have you been to Forks before?" I cautiously asked.

"Carlisle's grandparents had," he quickly answered. I frowned but let it slide.

Soon, we arrived at my house, and he bid me goodnight. I headed up to my room and collapsed on my bed with thoughts swirling and dancing in the wildest of patterns in my head. _Cold… fast? Alice did get to me in so little time. Strong, definitely. Tyler's van carried her hand imprint. Special ability… check, mind reading._ I frowned and realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Sighing, I sat down at the computer and searched some more. At the first page, I stopped and everything clicked.

"Vampire," I breathed into the still darkness.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

I lay in the cool darkness of my room as the moonlight played with the shadows across the floor, walls, and ceiling, chasing the fleeting darkness around the room.

**Gentle wind. Rapid beating like the sound of a drum encased in living flesh. "Vampire," she breathed and did not run.**

* * *

Author's Note: A longer than usual chapter for you all that I hope you've enjoyed. Comments are very much appreciated. I hope you have a great day, be it a cold day, a snow day, an ice day, or a plain, old, regular day.


	7. Confrontation and Heartbreak?

**Chapter Six: Confronting… and Heartbreak?**

I nervously fidgeted by my truck in the school parking lot as I waited for the Cullens to leave school. I chewed on my lip as I stared at the double doors. _It's never taken them this long to leave before. Do they know? I don't think so. Alice still waved at me this morning, and Edward was the same in bio as before… unless they don't want to give away that they know… but Edward said he can't read my mind._

"The doors bugging you?" a deep, perfect voice piped up behind me.

I jumped and spun around to face Edward. "No. I just… can you actually not read my mind?"

"No." He frowned. "I can't." I internally sighed in relief. _Good. That's good._

"There's… there's something I want to talk to you about," I said quietly, and he raised an eyebrow. "But not here," I quickly added.

He looked over at the red BMW where Alice stood with the rest of his siblings.

"Alright," he agreed after some sort of communication that I didn't catch.

We headed into the forest that surrounded the parking lot and walked until we arrived in a secluded clearing.

"What is it?" Edward asked after we stopped and turned to face me.

"I think I figured it out," I blurted and blushed slightly. _What if he thinks I'm insane? What if Alice finds out and __**she**__ thinks I'm crazy?_

"Which is?" he prompted.

"You're a… a… a vampire," I finally breathed out, barely above a whisper.

"Are you scared?" he quietly asked.

I shook my head. "No. It doesn't matter to me what you and Alice are." His face screwed up in disgust. _Why? He can't dislike his sister that much… can he?_

"You should stay away from us, Bella," he said and abruptly left as if vanishing into thin air.

I stood blinking dumbly for a few seconds before shaking my head and heading back to the parking lot. As I climbed into my truck, I thought back over the Cullens' recent behavior. _They couldn't possibly hate me… could they? Alice certainly doesn't, but Edward's having these mood swings. He also seems to hate her for some reason… He doesn't like me talking to her._ I leaned back into the seat after starting the truck. _He hates when she talks to me and when I mention her with him like that last sentence in the clearing. He hates her when it has something to do with me._ I stared out at the trees in front of the truck. _She… likes… me?_

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

**Awkward glances. Stuttering sentences. "Alice… do you… like… me?" Bella hesitantly asked as she looked down. "Yes," I whispered. She nodded. Avoidance. Edward's smug smile. His arm around her. A growl. "Calm down," Jasper whispered and gripped my arm. Away. Far away. Nowhere near her.**

_Two weeks later_

_Two weeks_, I thought bitterly as I stared down at my finished homework and sat cross legged on my floor. _Two weeks she has avoided me. I don't think I can take Ed's smug smile anymore… but I don't want to leave Forks for any length of time, not if it means leaving her… particularly if it means leaving her with __**him**__._ I bit back a growl that quickly turned into a quiet whimper. _I didn't expect it to hurt like this. Hurt, yes. This much, no. To have a mate within my grasp after all these years only to be forced to watch her be happy with my __**brother**__? I don't know how I've survived these past weeks._

Sighing, I gathered all of the loose paper and notebooks and shoved them into my backpack. _She didn't even give me a chance._

_But who could blame her, Alice?_ Some part of my mind whispered back.

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

_Calm down, Bella,_ I chastised myself. _She'll come around. It was natural for you to react that. You're straight, and you love Edward. These little thoughts are just temporary things after all. You've never liked a girl any day in your life. Besides, Edward's sweet, loyal, and protective. So what if he seems uncomfortable around Alice still? She did try to be your girlfriend. He's just still a bit insecure is all._

I swallowed. _Isn't he?_

* * *

Author's Note: Shorter one today. Don't worry people. Alice isn't out yet. You'll see more of Bella figuring it all out. She is quite confused after all.

As always comments are appreciated.


	8. Thunder and Rain Bring Lightening That S

**Chapter Seven: Thunder and Rain Bring Lightening That Shocks Me**

_Why does this have to be so awkward? Just because I'm dating her brother and she likes me doesn't mean that we can't remain friends. I can't let this destroy our friendship._ I vowed to not let this happen. _After all, things were such fun when Alice was around, and she was so cute when the onion bounced up into her hands._ I froze midway through opening my locker. _I did not just think that._

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

_She's coming over today, and she's talking to me again._ I can barely contain the bounce of my feet as I stand debating and frustrating in front of my huge walk-in closet. _It has to be perfect. Something that will… that will make her notice me more than usual and that she'll love seeing me in. Something to distract her from Edward._ I deflate slightly at that last thought as the guilt flooded through me. _I never meant for this to happen, Ed. You have to believe that, _I thought bitterly. _I never wanted for us to be enemies, but I just can't let her go without trying._

Finally, I settled on a relatively simple outfit for the introduction to the family. A small glimpse into the future assured me of her reaction, and Edward wouldn't be too bad in that scenario either. Impatiently, I waited in my room for the two hours before Bella would arrive in the afternoon. In the meantime, the reek of cooking human food assaulted my nose, and I stopped breathing in an attempt to relieve my nose of the smell.

Eventually, I heard tires crushing gravel on the drive, and Jasper gently knocked on my door.

"Ready?" he asked after poking his head, and I nodded.

"It'll be fine," he whispered and reaching out, gently squeezed my arm before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"I know. It's just… I've never faced the future with no true idea of what's going to happen," I whispered back. _I could soon have the love of my eternal existence or be forlorn with despair and miserable with waiting as fate forces me to wait another year, decade, or century for my mate._

I could hear them talking in the kitchen and Rosalie breaking a salad bowl in anger as we walked along a tree branch that grew alongside the second floor balcony. I take a deep breath for turning the corner to the open glass doors of the kitchen. I needn't have worried I realized as I saw her standing there, and a genuine smile spread across my face without any action or thought on my part.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted her as I nimbly stepped down off the branch and walked over to her.

Before Edward could open his mouth, I hugged her and inhaled her addicting scent. At this range it was overpowering.

As I pulled back, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Oh, you do smell good."

I internally cringed afterwards as I realized how that sounded, but she merely smiled as my family gave me rather bemused looks at my odd comment. Edward glared at me as he usually does now.

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

I never realized how much I missed Alice before this moment. I smiled at her statement after the hug, knowing more what she meant than probably anyone else in the room. _She's missed me too._ I suppressed the guilt welling in my chest at the thought. _It must have been rougher on her than on me. I have Edward after all, and I love him. She's no longer with Jasper. She doesn't have the same kind of support as I have these past few days. But now we can resume where we left off two and a half weeks ago._

Soon after, Edward led me to his room, where shelves of cds covered an entire wall. Standing by them, we quietly talked of music until he regretfully went off with Emmett to hunt. I lingered by the shelves after he was gone and browsed through his selection. _It's good, but he needs some more modern touches here and there. Most of this is simply classical. He doesn't even have Adele._

"Hey," Alice whispered from behind me, causing me to jump. _I didn't even hear the door open or close._

"Your size gives you too much of an advantage in sneaking," I grumbled as I replaced the cd in my hand on the shelf. She laughed.

"Silly Bella," she chuckled. "We're all like that. It's just that you're human. You can't hear as well as us."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Edward should be back soon."

Instantly, I felt guilty at the brief flicker of hurt flit across Alice's face, which quickly returned to its naturally buoyant state. However, if I looked close enough, I could just make out the strain at the edges of her smile.

"Not for a while. He's having trouble finding a cougar in the mountains, so I came by to make sure you don't get bored," she answered.

"I won't get bored in here," I said quickly. _Stupid, Swan. She's just being a helpful friend and a good hostess._ "But we can go do something if you like until he gets back," I added just as quickly.

"Great!" She beamed and bounced out of the room as I slowly followed behind her and shut the door. She led me to a door at the other end of the hall.

"This is my room," she informed me as she opened the door and led me in.

I gaped at the simplistic beauty of the pale grey and white space with the far wall covered in large windows, allowing in the afternoon sunshine.

"It's beautiful, Alice," I breathed.

"Just like you," she murmured almost too low for me to hear. I ignored it. _It's just hard for her to get over it is all._ "I'm glad you like it," she continued brightly and loud enough for me to hear. "I was hoping we could spend more time together now. There's the game tomorrow," she added.

"What game?" I asked as I pulled myself away from examining her room in order to look at her.

"Well, there's a storm tomorrow. We always play baseball when one comes through. It hides the noise," she explained.

"Okay, I'm curious," I said. "I'll come."

"Fantastic!" She squealed and impulsively hugged me before she froze.

Backing away, she quickly said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Alice," I waved it off. "It was just a hug like you normally do."

She nodded, and I left as I heard Edward return. _Just a hug._

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

"Just a hug," I breathed once I was alone. "It was just a hug, Alice. Nothing more… but nothing less either." I grinned. _It's a beginning. The future is still too murky to figure out. She hasn't made a clear decision yet._ "Until tomorrow," I whispered as I heard her leave with Edward. _Now, to find the perfect outfit… and to tell the others that there's a storm coming tomorrow. Emmett should be help enough for getting the others to agree to a game._

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

After finally convincing Edward to take me to the game, we trekked far into the forest until we came to a large clearing where the rest of the Cullens were already waiting. They quickly formed into teams, and Esme drew me aside to make the calls of out and in.

As Alice readied to throw the ball on the pitcher's mound, I noticed how well her close complimented her and found myself staring as she kicked up one leg before throwing the ball. _Does she always throw like this or is it because I'm here? Why does it matter? I shouldn't care… but she looks **so good**. Snap out of it, Swan. You're not in to girls. You're with Edward… her brother… but it's only façade. They're not actually related. IT DOESN'T MATTER! __But it does…particularly since those pants cling to her like that, and she looks so cute._

I nearly missed the entire game while waging an internal war with myself over caring and not caring, noticing and not noticing. As Alice froze mid-pitch in what I assumed was a vision, it hit me as a thunderclap exploded overhead. _I like Alice... oh fuck._

* * *

Author's Note: A nice, long chapter, though not a huge one, for you folks. Comments?


	9. Hunted

A/N: I'm not quite dead yet. So, it's been awhile and probably most of you are really annoyed by now if not beyond that level of emotion. I'm sorry, but life hit. But now I'm back! If you want to know the full story, you can go check out my profile page. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hunted**

**Mist. Wild, red hair. Bared fangs and hissing. A reluctant retreat. Fear. Bella being herded to the Jeep.** I opened my eyes as the ball in my hand dropped to the dirt of the pitch.

Wrestling down the welling panic, I called, "They're coming." _They're coming, and it won't be good._

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

"Who's coming?" I asked in a panic as the Cullens formed a half circle around me.

Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulders and whispered, "It'll be alright, Bella. Alice has only seen a group of nomads passing through. Nothing bad is going to happen," she soothed as she gently rubbed a hand up and down my arm.

Straining my eyes, I peered towards the misty forest before us as my heart hammered beneath my ribs. _Calm down. Alice hasn't seen anything going wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be here, Swan._ I stared at the pixie vampire's back. _See. She's relaxed._ She tensed as I watched. _Or not. But she's not rushing you off, so that's a good sign. Breathe in, breathe out._

Shifting my gaze back to the forest edge, I watched flaming red hair emerge alongside blonde and black. Faster than I could track, they arrived a few feet before us.

The blonde, who seemed to be the leader, tilted his head when he caught sight of me, and I fought not to stiffen under his gaze.

"May we join you?" The African-American one asked as he tossed a baseball back to Carlisle.

"We were just finishing," the Cullen patriarch answered civilly.

"Perhaps another time," the man commented.

They continued to talk with their voices forming wordless drones like buzzing gnats in my ears as the blonde continued to watch me. Soon, but not soon enough, they turned away, and the wind whipped my hair past my face.

"You've brought a snack," the blonde commented and turned around.

Quickly, I found myself behind a snarling, hissing wall of vampires.

Unable to follow whatever it was they said, I only comprehended that the three strangers were leaving in peace when they stood, turned, and ran off towards the woods. Then, I was herded by Edward towards Emmett's Jeep.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

**Bloodlust. Blurring trees. Scents. Hunting. Maniac devotion. Prey. Warmth. Hot sun. A darkened room surrounded by muted noise.**

"He's not going to give up," I announced to the family once we had returned to the house. Everyone growled.

"I'll take Bella south," Edward announced, and I bit back a growl. _My mate. Mine._ He glared.

"No, Edward," Carlisle stepped in, "he'll expect you to be close to Bella. You lead a diversion. Emmett and Rose will accompany you north instead. Alice and Jasper can take Bella to Phoenix."

Everyone agreed and began to prepare.

Tossing Bella's jacket to Rose, Edward said, "Here, put this on." Again, I bit back a growl at his stupidity. _What if she gets cold, dumbass?_ He shot me a look.

'Don't worry, Edward. I'll protect her," I said. _Far better than you probably can._

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He asked as I moved towards Bella.

I nodded as I wrapped an arm around my mate's shoulders and led her towards the car, where Jasper was already ready behind the wheel. After making sure she was comfortable in the backseat, I sped into the front, and as soon as I shut the door, we sped off into the cool night.

Out of habit, I reached over and squeezed Jazz's hand. Reassuring, he squeezed back briefly before we parted, and I glanced back at Bella, who quickly looked out the window. Even in the dark, I could discern the light blush coloring her cheeks. _Does she actually like me? Has the mating pull worked? Is my future the one that she chose?_ I glanced at Jazz, who briefly met my gaze and shrugged. _He's not sure._ Still, I felt my heart leap within my chest for the first time in forever. _I might actually have my forever._

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

I was sure that Edward meant Alice's feelings for me when he asked her if she could keep her thoughts to herself. I almost blushed at that thought and felt hope well up in my chest. _She actually likes me after all of this._

At the feel of her palm upon the small of back, I did blush. I could feel the cold through my shirt as she helped into the back of the car before we took off.

I studied her face against the bluish glow of the dashboard as she silently stared ahead. As I watched, she briefly held Jasper's hand. _Why? She likes me, doesn't she? You're just jealous, Swan._ I caught her gaze when she glanced back at me, and blushing, I quickly turned to the window, although I couldn't see anything except for light shadows amidst the darkness. _This is going to be a very long and awkward trip._


	10. Alice, I'm Sorry

**Chapter Nine: Alice, I'm Sorry**

Pacing the carpet, I tried to avoid looking at Alice and Jasper as they whispered on the couch. Their voices were too low for me to hear, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what was being said. _Get a grip, Swan! You're being hunted! You can deal with this later._

"Alice," Jasper whispered quietly behind me.

Turning, I found Alice staring blankly ahead as she rapidly drew on a piece of computer paper. Jasper hovered by her side as she continued to convey the vision. Cautiously, I stepped closer and peered down at the nearly finished drawing. I frowned. _Something about that is familiar. Have I been there before?_

"Is that a dance studio?" I asked as Alice finished.

"You've been there?" Jasper quickly asked.

"I used to take lessons when I was little, but it's been years. I'm not even sure that this is the same place. There was one near my house, but I don't know if this is it," I explained as he shared a look with Alice.

"Bella, we need to move," Alice spoke before rising and zooming around the hotel room. Within seconds, she had our few bags packed and stacked by the door. "Jazz?"

He nodded and took the baggage with him out the door.

"Alice, it could well be a studio up in Washington. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are leading him away into an ambush, remember?" I pleaded. _We can't keep running._

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we need to go."

Gently, she wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me out of the room after Jasper. I fought the urge to lean in as we headed down to the lobby.

"Wait here," she whispered before leaving me to join Jasper at the checkout counter, where the woman was flirting with him. I snorted quietly at his predicament. _Poor Jazz._

_But was that studio the one down the street from my place?_ A buzzing in my pocket drew me out of my thoughts, and I quickly answered when I saw my mom's number.

"Mom?" I asked, confused. _She's out east with Phil._

"Bella? Bella, is that you?!" Renee cried on the other end.

"Mom! Mom, it's me. Calm down!"

"Bella!"

"Your house is quite nice," a man spoke, and I froze.

"What have you done with my mother?" I demanded.

"Oh, we were just having a chat," James chuckled. "But if you want her, come get her at that studio down the street." He hung up.

I looked at my phone before glancing over at Alice. She and Jasper were still talking to the woman, who was glaring at his arm around the pixie's waist and at how close they were. My heart ached. _Now's not the time… I'm sorry._

I ran out the door.

* * *

Stepping from the cab, I gazed at the seemingly deserted building. Behind me, the taxi sped away, kicking up a wind that whipped my hair by my face. _I'm sorry, Edward._ Guilt welled within me at the picture of his face when they found me, but it was quickly submerged by the image of Alice's grief when she saw my broken body. I pushed it away. _It's for the best,_ I repeated. _No one else will die if he has me._

I willed my feet forward. The building drew closer until I stood within the doorway and peered into the dark gloom. Taking a breath, I entered and wandered into the main room, lined by mirrors and a waist high wooden bar.

"Bella!" Mom cried from the other end.

"Mom, I'm here," I yelled and rushed over. Pulling back a curtain, I revealed a TV, playing a video of a six year old me.

James chuckled behind, and I whirled around.

"That's my favorite part," he commented as he stalked to the center of the room and out of the darkest shadows. "You were a stubborn child, weren't you? Hm?"

He drew closer before grasping hold of my chin.

"She's not even here." I pushed his hand away, and he slammed me against the wall before inhaling deeply by my ear. His breath blew strands into my face.

"Sorry," he mocked me. "But you really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, we're gonna make a film one more time together." He drew a finger down my cheek. "I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind." He drew back and pulled a video camera out from behind his back. "And action."

I remained silent.

"Oh, that'll break Edward's little heart," he mocked.

"You! Edward has nothing to do with this!" I yelled, and he threw me back into the wall, cutting me off. _Alice'll torture you for all of eternity._

"Nice," he laughed quietly. "His rage will make more sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue."

I sprayed pepper spray into his face before running by towards the door. _I should have told Alice. I should have._ He landed in front of me, forcing me to skid to a halt. Before I could move, his hand was squeezing around my throat, and then I was skidding across the floor. My back hit sharp wood. My head flung around it. I touched my skull and felt wetness.

"Beautiful, very beautiful," he said as he stalked across the floor. "Visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He crouched down and grasped my bloody hand. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. Cruel really. Even more so for mates."

Then, he bit my arm. Excruciating pain raced like fire through my veins, and tears pricked my eyes. _Alice, I'm sorry._


	11. Changed?

Guest (whoever you may be): I can't have her change all the way due to how I've planned the ending, but I figure things don't always go according to plan. Even when you're able to see the future. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Changed?**

Everything blurred as I laid on the floor. I heard Edward and James snarling and then the door breaking before Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were crouched by my side. My vision darkened as the fire intensified. I barely felt the second bite.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

"She's changing," Carlisle said as he inspected her injuries.

"No," Edward snarled. His eyes darkened even further to the deepest black.

"Edward, go," I quickly said and gave him a slight shove on the shoulder. "You make sure James is dead." With once last glare at me and the encouragement of Carlisle, he joined Jasper and Emmett at the other end of the room.

_She won't want it to be his venom that changes her._ I bit down over James' mark before Carlisle could do anything. His venom stung the inside of my mouth, but I quickly sucked it out before starting to apply my own. Carlisle yanked my back.

"Alice, go help the boys," he ordered, disappointment written on his face. I didn't have to be Edward to read his thoughts.

_I'm sorry you think that Carlisle,_ I thought as I stumbled away from my mate's fragile body. _I wasn't draining her. I was saving her. She would have felt eternal disgust at the thought that it had been James' venom in her and not mine._ I glanced in one of the few undestroyed mirrors. My eyes were tinged pink, not black like Edward's.

The bonfire was almost complete by the time I joined at Jasper's side. Watching the flames, I listened to Bella's heartbeat and frowned. _It's weak, but it doesn't like it's submitting to the change. Did I not pump in enough before Carlisle ripped my away?_ I started to worry. _Rosalie and Esme won't catch Victoria tonight. They'll lose the scent at dawn, and she'll want revenge… and Bella may still be human._

**Flaming hair. Laughter. Pain. Edward and his big mouth. War. Volturi.**

I breathed deeply as I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine, Jazz," I whispered.

Glancing at Edward, I realized that Emmett's hand on his shoulder was basically the only thing holding him in place. Sniffing the air, I smelt Bella's blood permeating the atmosphere, but only Edward had lost almost all of his control. _La tua cantante. It's changed. She's finally decided._

"Alice, Edward, burn this place down. Make it look like a freak fire," Carlisle said as he carried Bella out of the place with Jasper on his heels. Emmett followed soon after.

"Edward, go hunt," I quietly commanded. "I can handle this."

He nodded and left within a heartbeat. I built the fire higher until it rolled across the ceiling before speeding out of the building and across the street. Watching the flames, I thought about the future.

_Bella's safe_, Carlisle texted. _Will be transferring her to Forks General Hospital within the week._

With one last look at the roaring flames, I ran off into the darkness as sirens wailed in the darkening night.

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

Groaning, I opened my eyes and immediately reduced my gaze to a squint at the harsh, white, bright light all around me. The beeping was annoying to and told me that I was back in a hospital. _Great. I'm not changed._

Turning my head to the side, I found Alice's head down on her arms on the side of the unearthly white bed. _All of this white is giving me a headache._

"Alice?" I asked. _Where's Edward?_

"Hm?" She hummed from her position by my side.

"Where's Edward?" I continued and thought I heard her take a quick breath almost like a hiss. "And where am I?"

She looked up with her chin now resting on her forearms with her gold eyes blazing bright. I had never seen a more dazzling color before. I gulped.

"He's hunting… for the fifth time this week. As for where you are. You're back in Forks, though at the hospital as you can see," she explained and lazily waved a hand around the room while yawning.

Fascinated by the barely visible, small canines as she yawned, I gawked. _I've never seen those before. I'm positive. But duh! Of course vampires have fangs. One did bite me just – was it a week ago?_

"Alice, how long have I been here?"

"Two weeks. You were in a small comma. I did your homework for you, while you were out," she answered and laid her head back down. _Wait. What?_

"My homework?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

"Yeah, it was stuff you'd already gone over last year, so I did it. Not like I had anything better to do while waiting," she yawned. _Since when do vampires yawn? Must be to seem human._

I let the silence continue comfortably. _Two weeks. I've been out from a bite that long. Wait, someone else bit me after, but I'm just human still. Must have been Edward. Selfish asshole must have stopped it._ The feel of my fingers touching something soft drew from my thoughts on the choice words that I would be having with Edward. Looking down, I found my fingers threading themselves through Alice's hair. I frowned briefly. _I didn't notice that… but it is __**so**__ soft._ As I continued, Alice started purring.

_Edward's never purred. It's nice, the sound._ I relaxed back into the pillows as I played with the short, dark strands. _She's so different from him. I wonder – but I'm dating Edward, her brother. But he's not here. He doesn't seem to care at all, but I already promised him that we'd go to prom together. It doesn't matter does it? _I shrugged. _No, it doesn't matter. I can always break up with him afterwards. We'd just have to keep quiet and not get together for a while. Why am I thinking like this? Does it matter why? _I shrugged again. _This feels right like the most natural thing that I could want. Even the thought of Edward as my boyfriend annoys me now. All well, it'll work out… I hope. For now,_ I glanced down, _I just want this to continue for a little while longer._


	12. What to do

**Chapter Eleven: What to do**

The tension slipped from my frame as Bella's fingers twined themselves in my hair. I couldn't help the purring that started. _My mate. Mine. Not Edward's, __**mine**__!_ I winced at the memory of the last two weeks with its snarling and fighting.

_"__She's mine, Alice," Edward growled. "I love her! I can't stand to be away from her!"_

_Snarling in response and instinct propelling me, I launched through the air without a second to think and slammed him into a tree by our home. The trunk snapped cleanly in half, but our fight was stopped only by Carlisle's intervention with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper._

_"__It's over, Edward," I declared for the last time. "The future is set. She's your singer, nothing more!"_

Shaking my head slightly, I returned to the present as her hand stilled.

"And James?" Bella asked quietly.

Suppressing the growl deep in my throat, I answered, "Dead… for good, but we're still hunting for Victoria. She fled east, but we lost her scent after the second day." Her nails dug in. "You're safe, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you," I soothed softly. Her grip relaxed as she began playing with the short strands again.

I tensed at the sound of rushed yet restrained footsteps slapping on the imitation stone as it grew closer.

"Alice?" She questioned as the steps arrived at the door.

"Bella!" Edward crowed as he flung the door open, causing her to jump and I to suppress a growl.

_Get out,_ I mentally hissed, but he ignored me and strode to the other side of the bed.

"I was so worried, my love," he explained. "I would have been here when you woke, but Alice insisted that I go hunt." He glared at me as he clasped her other hand between his. I silently snarled.

"Alice, it's fine," Bella whispered, and I whipped around, searching her face.

My mate's eyes had hardened almost imperceptibly. Tilting my head, I nodded and blanked my mind as I left the room and descended the stairs to the floor below, where nurses bustled about.

Choosing a secluded seat by a window and thankful for the mental camouflage, I reclined back and thought over the last few minutes. _She's never appeared that way around him before, but I doubt he noticed. He's so deluded now, wrapped up in his own little fantasy and driven mad by his enforced, crippling loneliness. He even turns down Tanya because they're not mates._ I shook my head. _I need to get him away from Bella before he takes this daydream further. Maybe I can convince Emmett to take him to Vegas for a week… or a month?_ I leaned my head back against the sun warmed glass.

**Pines flash by. Laughter. Red hair. Howling wind amid silver swirls of snow.**

As the florescent lights reappeared above me, I murmured, "North."

~~~~~[Bella]~~~~~

"Go to prom with me?" He asked on one knee as if asking to marry me. "We talked about it before."

_Yeah, and I always said no._ _But Alice will be there. She'd never miss a chance to get dressed up. _"Alright," I said aloud.

Grinning as if this was the only response, he stood and kissed my forehead. "Rest now, love," he breathed against my hair. "We'll have plenty of time to discuss our future later."

After the door shut, I let my nose crinkle in disgust. _Arrogant idiot. He didn't stay when I'm awake, yet he begged never to leave my side during the past week or – How long have I been out again?_ Yawning, I laid back against the soft, inviting pillows.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

"Alice," Edward greeted me gruffly as he came down the stairs.

"Edward," I responded coolly and remained as I was in the chair.

"How long?" He stopped in front of me.

"A few days. We can still make prom," I answered, knowing that he had seen the vision.

He nodded and headed out the door. "Alice," he called back over his shoulder, "she's still mine."

"We'll see, Edward," I replied coolly as I headed back to Bella's bedside.

* * *

A/N: I have managed to return despite my schedule settling into what it normally will be now that I'm off crutches and my one half semester course is over, leaving me a sizeable chunk of time. I'm officially getting back to this story and apologize for the silence for so long. I do not know how frequent updates will be. They'll probably be all over the place in reaction to however much work and how many activities I have at the time. Also, thanks to everyone who hasn't given this up for dead!


	13. Prom

**Chapter Twelve: Prom**

I stood by the open door and watched as Edward stalked away from the pavilion to join Emmett and the others after they had agreed to trick him into leaving Bella alone.

"Be careful," Jasper whispered behind me.

"Jazz," I said over my shoulder, "I'll be fine. She's my mate, not his. Just keep him distracted for the last thirty minutes… preferably to the point where I drive Bella home."

"He'll try to fight you when you come home," he warned.

Turning slightly, I grinned, showing the tips of my fangs. "Maybe I just won't come home tonight then."

He shook his head. "This is no time for games, Alice. With Edward and Victoria, you're both in severe danger."

"Then get Carlisle to send him to the Denalis. Maybe Tanya can straighten him out," I snorted and walked towards the pavilion, leaving Jasper to sigh and go keep watch on Edward.

"Hello," I whispered, and she turned wide-eyed.

"Alice," she breathed and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" I asked and held out my hand.

Blushing, she murmured, "My leg."

"It's no problem. I'm a vampire, remember?" I grinned and stepped closer.

She nodded and laid her hand in mine before I guided us into position, making sure she was standing on my feet.

"What about Edward?" She whispered as the faint music wafted out of the open doors.

"Don't worry about him. He won't bother us now," I soothed as we waltzed. "It's just us tonight." I grinned and purred as she leaned her head against my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

"Alice, please stay tonight," she whispered, and my grin grew.

I squeezed her gently before releasing her and whispered, "Always."

"Come on, let's go," I whispered, and she nodded before letting me pick her up.

Grinning at the thought of Edward ditched at the dance, I sprinted off through the forest and soon came to her house, where I gingerly placed her on her feet and kept one arm around her.

"Charlie's not home," she whispered.

I nodded as she led me in, and I helped her up the gloomy stairs to her room. Quietly, she shut the door behind us, and I felt heat rush through me when she turned around.

"You're sure?" I asked slowly.

Gulping, she nodded and started to hobble towards me. As she stumbled, I caught her. Her fingers dug gently into the silk fabric of my dress across my shoulder, and her warm breath washed across my face.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I chuckled, "That's part of what I'm here for."

She shivered and leaned in, placing her head beneath my chin, right as the phone rang.

_Jazz!_ I gritted my teeth and fished my phone out of my purse.

"What?" I hissed.

"Family meeting," he said before hanging up.

"You have to go," she whispered against my throat.

"Yes," I answered, "but I'll be back later."

After guiding her to the bed, I leapt out the window and started off through the trees. I didn't stop till I was standing in the middle of the full living room.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're leaving."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness. There will hopefully be more soon this week (glances at pile of research for project)... hopefully.


	14. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter Thirteen: The Plot Thickens**

"What do you mean we're leaving?" I snapped and turned to Edward. _Dear brother_, I spat.

With a smug smile, he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, Edward, let's not be hasty," Carlisle chided him before addressing me. "Alice, nothing has been decided yet."

Glaring at Edward, I gritted my teeth. _Jackass. You should try harder next time… oh, that's right. I forgot you can't decide anything sooner or I'll kick your ass._

He snarled as I chuckled.

"Alice," Carlisle sighed. "Don't antagonize your brother."

"My _brother_ is trying to separate me from my mate," I hissed.

"Actually, he is not," he answered and shot a glare Edward's way. _You're in trouble_, I sing-songed as the brat continued to glare. "It's about Victoria."

"What?" I snapped back to Carlisle.

"She's hunting us," he answered. I took a step back. "She wants revenge for James' death."

"And that means you, dear sister," Edward smirked. I scowled.

"Why would we leave then? It leaves Bella vulnerable to attack."

"Revenge for James, dear sister," Edward tsked. "Have you lost your hearing along with your sight?"

I growled as Carlisle warned, "Edward… I won't be stepping between the two if she goes after you when you keep acting like a sulking, mean spirited child."

I grinned tightly as Edward pouted before announcing, "I won't leave Bella alone."

"The wolves could guard her," Edward snorted.

"I can't see past them," I ground out.

"Then, they might disrupt Victoria's gift as well," he commented.

"I'm not leaving," I hissed before spinning around and storming out into the forest.

"Alice!" Carlisle called after me.

The trees blurred into one long line of gray as I skidded to a halt.

**Black and red. Power. Screaming. A pale face framed by wisps of bronze twisted in agony. Mist giving way to the movement behind it. Fate once hanging in the balance decided.**

As the trees swam back into view, I grinned, my fangs poking at my bottom lip. _Oh, Edward, _I chuckled._ I'll play along, but you have no idea what fire you're playing with boy._

Walking the rest of the way back to Bella's house, I couldn't contain the chuckles rumbling up my throat. I leaped up the tree to the window sill and carefully stepped inside. Bella was already abed. Her chest rose and fell to the most peaceful of rhythms, and I felt my face soften at the sight as I crept to her bedside. Slowly, I sat beside her and only froze briefly as she shifted at the sinking of the mattress before returning to her personal wonderland.

Smiling sadly at the near future, I pulled out my phone and quietly called Jasper.

"We're leaving, Jazz," I whispered before hanging up.

Slowly, I brushed my fingers through my love's hair as I whispered, "Forgive me, my love, for what I am about to do to us, but I promise you this: We will be together in the end, and this is the way to it. I'll play his little game and bend it back on him. I promise you, my love. I hope you'll understand when next we meet."

I kissed her head before standing up and crouching to jump out the window.

With one last glance back, I whispered, "Goodbye… for not long."

I leapt out into the night.

* * *

ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices: Not quite, but that is for later.

Guest: I think they're more inclined to listen to Alice in the end when Edward acts like such a child. :) However, Alice does have some tricks of her own to play.

A/N: I managed to squeeze out another one, but I don't expect much more free time as finals are fast approaching. Hopefully, this can tide you all over until break.


	15. Without You

(Take 2, after the brief internet failure):

Review Response:

donovan123456789: Hey, thanks! Managed to survive finals somehow. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Without You**

"Alice," I murmured against the warm glass and sighed. _It's been two weeks, and I don't know where you are or what's become of you. You've sent nothing, and every text returns with the same message, 'The number has been disconnected'. It's the same every time I tried to call._ I squeezed my stinging eyes shut as the tears welled up.

"Bells, Jake's here," Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Quickly rubbing away the tears with my palms, I called down, "Coming."

Slowly, I trudged down the steps and met Jake

"Hey, Bells," he said with a tight grin. _Poor Jake, he knows why I'm moping and that I'll never like him back._

"Hey…" I trailed off weakly and lingered on the last step.

"I was thinking we'd go down to the beach at the rez," he suggested, and I dumbly nodded, too emotionally drained to say anything more.

"Well," Charlie gruffed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "have fun, Bells. I might be down at Harry's later if you need anything."

I smiled weakly as I followed Jake out the door and to my truck, where his bike was already loaded into the bed. Not wanting to drive, I clambered into the passenger's seat before we drove off through the pines in silence. _We said everything we needed to a week ago._ Chin in hand, I stared out, unseeing, at the green blur of the forest whipping by the window and soon found myself lost in thought again.

_My Pixie, whatever is to become of us? It feels as if I just found you, and now, you've disappeared into a mere memory. A memory that haunts and cries in the night for lack of warmth or cold, I suppose…but either way, I miss you. I just miss you. No words could ever describe this ache in my chest as it tears me from the inside out, night and day, but especially night._

"Bella, they're not coming back," Jake whispered. I ignored him. "They're bloodsuckers anyway."

"Shut up, Jake," I whispered tired as the road wound by the path to the cliffs. "You can stop here."

He slowed down and glanced at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Promise." He held my gaze as his eyes searched for any sign of my plan.

"Of course, Jake," I answered slowly. _Poor Jake._

"Alright," he conceded as he bit his lip and pulled over to the edge of the road.

"Thanks," I said as I stepped out of the truck. "I'll only be a couple of minutes."

He nodded, but I felt his eyes burn into my back before the trees hid me from view furtherer down the path.

_Oh, Alice! I hope you see this. I hope you come racing through the trees after me. I hope I feel your arms wrap around and your cool breath at my ear at the edge. I hope you come for me, my love._

The pale sunlight hit me as I stepped into the clearing at the top of the cliff. _Jake might be coming soon._ Shivering, I stepped to the edge and gazed down at the foam licking the rock, the waves rolling against an unyielding surface. I glanced back. _Alice, where are you?!_ I heard the crash of underbrush, and my heart briefly stopped.

"Bella!" Jake yelled.

I gulped in despair as the tears pricked my eyes, and I turned back to the cliff edge.

"Please, Alice," I whispered into the wind as I let myself fall into air.

No scream erupted from my lips as I felt myself topple down into the sea below. Her name thundered in my head as I hit the water. The taste of salt flooded my tongue, and opening my eyes, I thought I say a swirl of red amid the heaving waves, but I did not see my brunette savoir in the sea. Something hit the water again and bubbles erupted around me, but still I did not see her.

_Alice, please! You have to see me!_ I almost sobbed into the water as dark circles spotted my vision.

As the darkness closed in, I thought, _Alice._

Coughing, I squinted through my eyelids at the cloudy sky.

"Never do that again, Bella," Jake heaved from beside me. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Alice," I whispered. _She's not here. She didn't come._ I felt ice settle over me and shivered, causing more water to fall off into the cool air and more sand to accumulate on my clothes and skin, irritating it.

Jake growled at the mention of her name before sighing in defeat, "Come on, let's get you home."

He pulled me up and placed an arm under me to help as I stumbled over the sand. I looked back at the waves and the bottom of the cliff with the water rolling against it, spraying up into the air. Tears pricked my eyes. _She didn't come._

* * *

A/N: So I have returned from the brain devouring finals to write over break. Thank you to everyone who has stuck this far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To everyone:

Happy Hanukah!

Merry Yule!

Merry Christmas!

And...

Happy New Year!


	16. Surprise!

**Chapter Fifteen: Surprise!**

_She didn't come. This can't be real. It can't be._ I sniffled as I fumbled with the key in the lock and shivered.

"Let me," Jake said and gently took my shaking hand, guiding the key into the lock. He paused. "I smell leech."

"Victoria?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'll check around."

After he took off around the house, I gingerly shut the behind me before turning on the lights. Turning around, I squeaked and jumped as did the pixie haired girl.

"Alice?" I breathed before throwing myself at her and wrapping my arms around her as I kissed her.

_She's here. She's actually here._ Her hands rested on my back in reaction, and it was heaven with her soft cool lips moving against mine until I was forced to stop and gasp for air.

"Bella?" She asked, sounding stunned.

"What are you-?" I pulled back as she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?!" She whispered with darkening eyes.

"What?" I asked confused. _If she saw…?_

"I saw a vision of you," she breathed heavily. "Dead. At the bottom of a cliff. Why the hell would you try and kill yourself?"

"Why the hell would you leave?!" I retorted.

She sighed, "Bella… I had to go for a little bit. I expected the length, but this?" She waved her hand vaguely in the air. "I didn't see until an hour ago."

"I was cliff-jumping," I blurted.

"What?"

"Recreationally," I explained. "With Jake and his friends. It was… fun."

She took a breath. "I can't believe this."

She walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. I followed.

"I have never found a life-threatening idiocy," she said more to herself than me. "Let alone expected it in my mate."

"How am I still your mate?" I broke in. "You _left_ me."

"Bella," she sighed. "Let me explain." She took a breath. "It… I had a vision… when Edward suggested leaving to hunt Victoria. I saw that the parting would end the trouble of Edward trying to claim you. He'll do something stupid, incredibly stupid… and we should leave soon to intercept him for-"

"Bella's not going anywhere with you," Jake seethed as he stormed through the kitchen.

Alice stood as I shouted, "Jake, stop it! It's Alice!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds and only a few inches apart before Jake reluctantly backed away.

"That would explain the wet dog smell," Alice commented as she continued to glare at him.

"You know?" I asked.

"That he's a shifter? Yes, we have a treaty with these mutts," she explained.

She turned back to me and said over her shoulder, "Now, if you'll kindly leave for your own territory, I have a problem to solve. Are you ready, Bella?" She asked me.

I nodded and whispered too low for a human, "I'd go anywhere with you, Alice. Just… never again." She nodded in understanding and took my hand.

I glanced over my shoulder as we exited the house to find Jake, stunned by my actions and words, rooted dumbly in place by the kitchen doorway.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked once we were in her car.

"Volterra, Italy," she answered.

~~~~~[Alice]~~~~~

"Bella, I need you to find Edward once we arrive. I'll join you shortly after," I explained as we sped through the Italian countryside. "He should be on the far end of the square that I drive up to, okay?"

"Yeah," she answered and nodded.

I concealed a grin. _Soon Eddy. Very soon. You'll no longer be a threat to me or my mate._

We screeched to a halt at the edge of a crowd, and Bella scrambled out of the passenger's seat of the Porsche. I spun in a circle after she was clear and sped back along the alley. _Should only be a few minutes._

Abandoning the Porsche in a different street, I sped along the shadows back to the square and the hall leading to the alley in time to meet Felix and Demetri.

Seeing Edward's arm around my mate, I growled. When he only pulled her closer, I deftly removed her from his grasp and snapped his insulting arm.

As he screamed behind me and the two guards restrained him, I asked her, "Are you alright?"

With her chocolate brown eyes staring back into mine, she nodded. "He only put his arm around me," she assured.

I nodded as Jane arrived. "Enough."

Edward shut up with a whispered, "Jane."

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She glanced at the spectacle before her.

"I wish to see the Kings," I requested.

She raised an eyebrow but replied quietly, "They have requested the presence of all of you."

I nodded, and we followed as she turned to lead the way down into the castle. I threw glares at Edward along the way and kept Bella close. _Mine._ He grimaced as Felix and Demetri hauled him along.

"Sister," a vampire greeted their guide upon their entrance into the throne room, "they send you out for one, and you bring back two… and a half."

I growled, and Aro's brow quirked up in interest as he rose from the center chair.

"My dear Alice, what a pleasant surprise," he welcomed us and swept down the stairs before clapping his hands together in glee. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Aro," I answered and inclined my head.

I held out my hand, and his face erupted with a wide, gleeful smile as he rushed to take it. Bending over my palm, his brow furrowed, and he frowned.

"Oh dear, oh dear," he commented as he straightened up after releasing my hand

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had," I explained to Bella.

He turned to Edward, who was still held by Demetri and Felix. "You have been quite the troublemaker, young Edward." Aro shook his head in sadness. _Probably at the waste. It is one of the highest offenses after all._ "You came here claiming that your mate had been killed and that you didn't want to live without her. Yet the girl I see here." He gestured at Bella, who I placed behind me as I turned to Edward and his darkening eyes. "Is not your mate but your singer."

Edward roared briefly before writhing on the floor and whimpering in pain. "That's enough, Jane. His punishment will come in due time."

'Well, Edward," Are returned to addressing him. "Not only is she not your mate, but she's the mate of your coven mate… I assume you are familiar with the punishment?"

He roared again.

"Don't look," I whispered to Bella, who followed my words.

I watched as the Volturi Guard tore Edward to shreds and presented me with his frozen screaming head.

"Hello, dear brother," I chuckled with a grin before pulling off his ears.

I went bit by bit. After his ears, I took his lips, then his teeth, his tongue, his tonsils, every hair on his head and above his eyes, but his eyes I saved for last. I wanted him to see everything until the end. I saved his eyes until after the rest of his body had been burnt, and I forced him to see it. Only then did I thrust the torch against his eyes.

As his ashes were collected for the trash, Aro turned to me and asked, "When?"

"Soon. As soon as possible," I answered. "I can't bear the thought of losing forever as you've seen." As Bella opened her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

He nodded as we broke apart with Bella flushing. "You are free to leave. We'll visit in two months to ascertain that the law has been followed after we deal with this Victoria." He shook his head and sighed, "Newborn armies. Never any good came from them."

He mounted the steps to his chair as we left, hurrying past the column of chattering, curious blood bags on two legs. We had both been through enough.

* * *

A/N: Well, we are almost at the very end here. The only thing left is the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Epilogue: Forever After

**Epilogue: Forever After**

_"__Bella?" I breathed as her eyes flickered open._

_Red met gold, and in an instant, I was pinned against the wall, cracking under me, as growling filled the room. "Mine."_

_I chuckled, "Yes, yours."_

_My breath hitched as she nuzzled against my neck and kissed from there up along my jaw to my lips. I groaned as the kiss deepened, our tongues wrestling, before I heard the ripping._

_My eyes widened. "Bella, those were brand new!"_

_She growled as she kissed me and then trailed down my body, trailing fire. I noticed her clothes had disappeared as well at some point before my brain short circuited again as she reached her destination, making me moan._

I smiled at the memory as I rested my hands on the balcony overlooking the forest and chuckled. _Newborns… so energetic._

"What is it?" She purred in my ear as her hands wrapped around my stomach.

"You," I chuckled and felt her chin dip as she frowned, "…and your performance. So energetic and eager. Couldn't even pause to remember how much I like my clothes."

I laughed as she growled, "I'll show you energetic."

As she carried me laughing back to bed, I thought, _This was well worth the wait. I have mate… and forever to enjoy by her side._

* * *

A/N: So, here we are at the end. I hope you've enjoyed the story.

To whoever asked about a love making scene, I hope you liked this. I have yet to be good at such scenes in my own opinion.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
